El hipotético embarazo de Tsunade
by ASUKA02
Summary: Cuando Naruto llego haciendo un escándalo diciendo que Tsunade está embarazada, Sakura creyó que se había vuelto loco, ¿pero que de cierto había en todo esto? One-shot *especial mes de las madres*


N/A: Aquí mi especial en honor al mes de las madres, el cual comencé a escribir el mes pasado, pero apenas ayer pude sentarme a terminarlo, es sobre Tsunade, pero también tiene NaruSaku XD

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**_

.  
.

* * *

 **El hipotético embarazo de Tsunade**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo Único

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Te lo juro Sakura-chan, yo la escuche con mis propios oídos!. —insistía Naruto con vehemencia.

Sakura rodo los ojos, estaba en el cafetín del hospital tratando de comer cuando Naruto llego allí haciendo un escándalo —habrás escuchado mal, Tsunade-sama no está en edad para tener hijos, además que yo sepa no sale con nadie.

El rubio se sentó en la silla desocupada frente a ella, estaba inquieto —¡pero Sakura-chan lo escuche claramente!. —insistió con su voz chillona.

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados y decidió prestarle un poco de atención —y en el hipotético caso de que si estuviera embarazaba yo lo sabría.

Naruto no quería quedar como un mentiroso —vamos y le preguntamos.

Sakura se imagino a Tsunade furiosa pateándoles el trasero y se negó rotundamente a seguir al rubio en esa locura, el jinchuriki se cruzo de brazos, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se rindiera ante la curiosidad.

Hace un año que había terminado la guerra, y la aldea estaba pasando por serios problemas económicos a falta de misiones, ellos se la pasaban aburridos en espera de alguna misión, hambriento por una aventura Naruto insistía en ir a confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Haruno se mordió el labio, ¿era un crimen ser tan curiosa?, soltó los palillos chinos y pidió la cuenta, después de pagar lo que consumió miró seriamente a su amigo y dijo.

—Vamos, pero tú serás quien le pregunte.

Él trago con dificultad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, podía buscar aventuras en otro lado, con la fuerza sobrehumana de la Hokage Naruto tenía miedo de perder la vida. —er... pero tú tienes más confianza con ella Sakura-chan.

Sakura negó tajantemente, —¡ni hablar!, me aplastaría con uno de sus puños.

Naruto como siempre estaba tratando de ganar puntos con Sakura, decidió envalentonarse y sacar ventaja de todo esto, Tsunade podía ser muy fuerte, pero él era muy rápido para esquivar golpes.

—¡Yo lo haré!, pero vamos los dos, si yo tenía razón me darás una cita, y si yo pierdo no pasa nada.

La pelirosa resoplo, —¡vaya apuesta la tuya!.

Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto se acobardaría al estar frente a la Hokage, entonces ella iba a reírse, la pelirosa se puso de pié y le dijo.

—Vamos, que si resulta que Tsunade-sama está embarazada, cosa que es imposible, yo pagare los gastos de la cita. —propuso ella muy segura de que iba a ganar y se reiría un buen rato.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron a la torre Hokage y Tsunade los recibió muy curiosa de saber que querían sus dos favoritos. Sakura inmediatamente analizo visualmente a su maestra, y noto que estaba un poquito más rellenita, pero eso no quería decir nada.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿para qué me buscan? —les preguntó la quinta Hokage con curiosidad observando a los dos jóvenes de pie frente a ella.

Sakura se froto las manos inquieta, Naruto pensó que lo mejor era salir de eso lo más pronto posible, —¿es verdad que está embarazada? —soltó de golpe el Uzumaki.

Sakura espero el golpe, pero su maestra al parecer se había quedado tan sorprendida que no hacía nada, Shizune rió un poco y la Hokage por fin reacciono, se inclino hacia adelante en su silla y pregunto de malhumor.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Una gota de sudor rodo por la cara del rubio, quizás estaba un poquito arrepentido, pero él estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien —lo escuche de usted misma.

Tsunade y Shizune se miraron entre ellas, recordando cual fue ese momento del día. _"Esto es peor que estar embarazada"_ fue lo que había dicho la rubia.

La Kage se cruzo de brazos recostándose de la silla y mirando seriamente al rubio respondió con voz ruda —¡Naruto, te he dicho un montón de veces que te alejes de mi oficina!, ¡no tengo misiones para ti, ahora largo de aquí, LOS DOS!

—Te lo dije Naruto, perdón Tsunade-sama. —se disculpó Haruno avergonzada.

Trato de llevarse a Naruto, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, no iba a quedar como un idiota delante de Sakura-chan, él estaba muy seguro de lo que escucho, —¿pero está embarazada? —insistió el shinobi.

Tsunade miró a la castaña y ambas parecieron hablarse con la vista, la Kage sonrió levemente con sorna y dijo. —serán los primeros en saberlo.

—¿QUEEEEE? —gritó Sakura escandalizada, Naruto tras la confirmación sólo sonrió confiado.

—Me voy a retirar del puesto, Kakashi será el próximo Hokage. —anunció Tsunade recostándose nuevamente de la silla.

—¡Lo sabía, yo gane!. —celebraba el rubio.

—¿Que ganaste? —le preguntó Shizune con curiosidad.

Naruto respondió alegremente que una cita con Sakura-chan, se acerco a su amiga que parecía en estado de shock y le dijo. —descuida Sakura-chan, yo pagare los gastos de nuestra cita.

 **.**

 **.**

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Sakura aun no superaba la sorpresa, mientras más analizaba la situación menos sentido tenía, pero si su maestra lo confirmo tenía que ser verdad. Ahora ella y Naruto se encontraban en el Ichiraku-ramen, pudo muy bien no cumplir la apuesta, pero Naruto ya no le parecía tan desagradable.

—Yo sólo quiero saber quién es el padre del bebé. —comentó Sakura pensativa, trataba de imaginarse a su maestra como madre y se le hacía imposible.

—Puede ser cualquiera. —respondió muy contento Naruto, feliz de por fin estar teniendo una cita con la chica de sus sueños.

—¡Oye no te pases!, respeta a Tsunade-sama, es la Hokage y mi maestra, no una zorra.

Él soltó una risotada al comprender que Sakura había malinterpretado sus palabras, —¿qué dices si mañana tenemos otra linda cita?.

A Sakura se le ocurrió una idea mejor, —investigaremos y descubriremos quien es el padre del bebé. —decidió ella con la chispa de la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

—¡Genial!, pero será mejor preguntarle directamente —propuso él, le interesaba pasar más tiempo con Sakura, pero no investigando, sino teniendo citas románticas.

Sakura se asusto con la sola idea de ver a su maestra furiosa —después de que acabas de decir que cualquier podría ser el padre del bebé, ¡ni hablar!, la pregunta la insultaría, —hizo una pausa y agrego analíticamente —seguro el papá es alguien muy cercano a ella.

Los dos pensaron un momento en silencio.

—¡Lo tengo!,—exclamó Naruto haciendo que Sakura diera un pequeño salto, —es Kakashi-sensei, lo he visto ir a visitarla casi a diario, por eso le sedera el puesto de Hokage a él, porque así todo queda en familia.

Todo cuadraba y Sakura creyó que Naruto tenía razón, seguro había sido un romance ultra secreto —¡oh, por Kami-sama, eso es muy posible Naruto!.

El ninja sonrió muy ufano, había logrado sorprende a su amiga y eso lo hacía sentir muy bien, les trajeron un tazón de ramen a cada uno y comenzaron a comer, Sakura aun no superaba la noticia del embarazo de su maestra, y ahora con lo de Kakashi estaba impactada.

—Le diré a Kakashi-sensei que quiero ser el padrino de su hijo. —comentó Naruto alegremente.

Sakura rodo los ojos, —si tu vas a ser el padrino, yo debo ser la madrina, así cuido de que no hagas cosas estúpidas, ¿crees que tenga el pelo plateado como Kakashi-sensei?

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras ellos imaginaban como sería el hijo de sus maestros, Tsunade estaba en su residencia, tendida en el mueble largo con malestar general.

—Tsunade-sama, tendrá que guardar reposo absoluto, durante al menos nueve meses y evitar las bebidas alcohólicas.

—¡Maldición!, no me lo recuerdes, esto será peor que una tortura.

Shizune sonrió diciéndole —calma, al menos ya sabemos lo que tiene, y vaya que tiene un bebé allí adentro. —se burlo molestando a su amiga y maestra.

Tsunade arrugo la frente acomodando una almohada tras su adolorida espalda, debió aclarar eso a sus dos favoritos, pero no le debía explicaciones a nadie, aunque esto si debió explicarlo.

—Ya tiene la excusa perfecta para guardar el reposo que necesita.

Tsunade necesitaba reunir más chakra para mantener por más tiempo el jutsu de juventud, y para eso necesitaba estar relajada, por eso entregaría su puesto de Hokage a Kakashi.

—Shizune, ¿de donde rayos se supone que saque a un bebé?. —le cuestionó irritada, pues su alumna y amiga llevaba todo el día tratándola de convencer de viajar y adoptar a un niño.

—Muchos niños quedaron huérfanos después de la guerra, vamos Lady Tsunade yo la ayudare a criarlo. —insistió la de pelo corto, le hacía mucha ilusión criar a un bebé.

—¡Shizune! —Grito la rubia, —¡para ya, no estoy en edad para criar a un mocoso!.

 **.  
.**

Catorce meses después por culpa de Sakura y Naruto, Tsunade se había convertido en ejemplo de la fertilidad perpetua, los aldeanos hasta le querían hacer una estatua para ponerla en el área de maternidad del hospital de Konoha, Naruto y Sakura ya eran pareja y también padrinos del hijo de Tsunade.

Mientras caminaban por el parque natural de Konoha la rubia ex Hokage dijo —Aun no entiendo cómo me pude dejar convencer por ti de adoptar a este mocoso.

El niño lloro en brazos de Shizune como si tal cual hubiera escuchado y entendido las palabras de su madre.

—Lady Tsunade, no diga esas cosas feas frente a Nawaki, ya lo hizo llorar otra vez.

—¡Dámelo acá!, —demandó Tsunade, se lo quito a su discípula y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, el bebé dejo de llorar automáticamente, la rubia lo observo con ternura, cambiaba completamente cuando tenía e ese niño en sus brazos, se notaba que lo quería mucho a pesar de que trataba de no hacerlo notar demasiado.

Con un dedo le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño y le dijo con voz suave —Hey, yo no está hablando de ti, sino de otro mocoso.

Después de la pérdida de su hermano menor, la decepción de Orochimaru convirtiéndose en villano y la muerte de Jiraiya, Tsunade no había querido encariñarse con nadie más, pero sin embargo lo hizo con Naruto y Sakura, a los cuales quería como si fuesen sus hijos, y ahora lo estaba haciendo con este pequeño, al que le puso el nombre de su hermano fallecido.

Shizune sonrió observando la escena, ese bebé había nacido para curar las cicatrices en el corazón de su maestra, eso era indiscutible.

Cuando Tsunade acepto adoptar a un niño, le dijo a Shizune que debía ser uno al que no tuvieran que cambiarle los pañales, entre cuatro o seis años, pero apenas vio a ese bebé quedo cautivada por él.

" _Se parece tanto a mi hermano cuando era bebé"_


End file.
